Batavia
The Kingdom of Batavia is an island nation located near Freezeland. It is a well known place. History The Island of Batavia was originally much smaller than it was today. At the time before colonization, Batavia was a very small island with other small islands around it. The First penguins to set foot on Batavia were the Batavi High Penguins, a local Tribe from modern Day Freezeland in 507 AD. They learned that the water that surrounded these islands were shallow, and decided to pump the water out. It took them 100 Years to do so, by building Dikes, Windmills, and Canals to drain out the water. They were able to connect all the small islands to make one big one, now known as the island of Batavia. Although there were still occastional floods that attacked the Low Lands, the Dikes kept out most of the threats. When they finally did so, they decided to create their own towns. They were ruled by the Kingdom of Arda, until 733, when Batavia joined the High Penguin Confederacy. They stayed part of the Confederacy until 1508, when the HPC began to tax the country harsly. The taxes that were payed to the King, where the taxes - insead of helping the government - were used on building projects. This enraged the Batavians, so a revolt was held in the city of Schipol, led by Prince Will of Orange. This ended up into the Eighty Days War, where the Northern Provinces of Batavia became independant while the southern Provinces stayed with the HPC because they were loyal to them. (one year later, the south finally Joined the North) and the Kingdom of Batavia was formed. Since then, Batavia had tried to conqer new lands for thier small territory. Batavia stayed Neutral during the war of Khanzem and the Colonial Antarctica War. In 2010, Swiss Ninja went "shopping" for islands. He saw Batavia, and wanted to take it. However, the Queen of Batavia and her Ministers did not like the idea. Unfortunately, SN Won the Deal. The Queen is still the ruler of Batavia, and Batavia always rebels against Snowzerland. Today, Batavia's cities are huge, having many penguins living there. It is confirmed that there are 16 Million High Penguins Living there currently. It is also the home of the dangerous cryptid, Nuckelavee. Geography and Climate Like it said in it's history, Batavia was created from the sea, and most of the island is Below Sea Level. It has cool summers and cold winters, and gets lots of rain and snow. Batavia has a lot of Tundra Grass and some (but very little) natural trees (there are plenty of penguin planted trees) because it's an Artificially made island. Batavia's highest point is a 300 Meter tall hill known as Mount Caarlsburg. Culture Relationships with Other Nations/Provinces *'Osterreach' - Poor. Shares a Bitter rivalry since Osterreach invaded Batavia at one time. *'Holyswissia' - Batavia has a gruge on Holyswissia for invading them during the days of Khanzem. *'Snowzerland' - Poor. Batavia hates the Snowzerland and rebel every time Swiss Ninja tries to make Batavia follow the Snoss rules. *'Freezeland' - Good. They share cultures. Trivia *Batavia is a parody of the Netherlands. The name of Batavia comes form the Germanic tribe of the "Batavi" who where the first settlers of the Netherlands, like most of the articles on the wiki are parodies. See Also *High Penguin *Swiss Ninja *Snowzerland Category:Cities Category:Countries Category:Islands Category:Rooms Category:Places Category:UCSN